Tödlicher Kampf
Tödlicher Kampf ist die neunte Episode der zwölften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung DIE JÄGER WERDEN ZU DEN GEJAGTEN - Nachdem sie aufgrund versuchten Totschlags gegen den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten festgenommen werden, müssen Sam und Dean aus einer unterirdischen von der Regierung betriebenen Haftanstalt mitten im Nirgendwo fliehen. Entschlossen ihre Söhne zu finden, suchen Mary und Castiel Hilfe von einer überraschenden Quelle. Handlung Castiel bittet Mary um ein Treffen im Bunker, nachdem er die Brüder nicht mehr in dem Motel vorfindet, bei dem er sie zurück gelassen hat. thumb|left|268pxIn der Zwischenzeit wurden die Winchesters in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis der Anti-Terrorismus-Abteilung gebracht. Rick Sanchez, der für ihre Verhaftung gesorgt hat, gibt seine Informationen an Agent Camp weiter, der die wahren Hintergründe für den angeblichen Anschlag der Brüder auf den Präsidenten aufdecken soll. Sanchez hingegen würde die beiden leiber einfach erschießen. Doch Camp geht lieber auf Nummer sicher, um eventuell noch Hintermänner zu finden. Er sucht Sam und Dean in ihren Zellen auf und erklärt ihnen seine bevorzugte Methode, um an Informationen zu gelangen und die ist nicht etwa Folter, sondern knallharte Isolation. Irgendwann würden sie darum betteln, mit ihm zu reden. Mick Davies von den britischen “Men of Letters” sitzt an seiner magischen Schreibmaschine und gibt damit seine bisherigen Misserfolge im Anwerben amerikanischer Jäger für ihre Sache durch. Als Mary und Castiel im Bunker aufeinander treffen und Castiel die Lage geschildert hat, thumb|268pxreagiert Mary erbost. Sie ist sauer, das Castiel ihre Söhne allein gelassen hat. Castiels Erklärungen will sie nicht hören. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hat, hinterfragt sie, warum die Brüder nicht sie um Hilfe gebeten haben. Castiel entgegnet, dass sie sich ja selbst aus dem Spiel genommen habe. Die Tage vergehen. Dean und Sam versuchen so gut es geht die Isolationshaft zu erdulden. Mit einer aus dem Bett gelösten Schraube ritzt Dean täglich einen Strich in die Wand, um nicht sein Zeitgefühl zu verlieren. Auch versuchen beide durch Fitnessübungen in Form zu bleiben. In seiner Not Dean und Sam zu finden, wendet sich Castiel schließlich sogar an Crowley. Doch der Dämon meint keiner seiner Spione würde in einer so hohen Position sein, um zu erfahren, was mit den Brüdern passiert ist. Er selber macht sich keine Sorgen um die Winchesters, denn sie würden immer wieder kommen und dabei eine Spur von verletzten oder toten Körpern hinterlassen. Mary liest im Bunker weiter im Tagebuch ihres verstorbenen Mannes. Plötzlich hört sie aus Deans Zimmer ein Handy klingen. Sie geht ran. Es ist Alicia, die Tochter von Asa Fox, die sie auf dessen Trauerfeier kennen gelernt hat. Sie braucht Hilfe bei einem Werwolf-Fall und Mary verspricht zu ihr zu kommen. thumb|left|264pxNach über sechs Wochen nach dem Verschwinden der Brüder treffen sich Mary und Castiel erneut. Beide haben noch immer keine Spur von Sam und Dean. Mary will die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben und meint sie würden sie schon finden. In der Zwischenzeit sollten sie einfach ihr Bestes geben. Castiel zweifelt an sich. Er habe versucht einen Vampir in Missouri zu jagen, doch er habe das Monster nicht gefunden und habe aufgegeben. Mary meint sie könnten zusammen arbeiten, doch Castiel entgegnet, dass er ihr wohl nur im Weg sein würde. Bei der Essensausgabe finden die Wachen Sam und Dean tot in ihren Zellen vor. Die Brüder werden ins interne Leichenschauhaus gebracht. Der Gerichtsmediziner kann nicht glauben, dass sie beide an einem Tag gestorben sind. Sanchez gibt Camp die Schuld daran, dass die Brüder sich ihrer Strafe auf diese Weise entzogen hätten. In der Nacht kommen die Winchesters wieder zu sich. Sie überwältigen den Gerichtsmediziner, der gerade eine Runde macht und gelangen so thumb|264pxan dessen Handy. Weiter kann er ihnen jedoch auch nicht nützlich sein, da er selber nicht weiss wo sie sind, da sie ihm, wenn er hergebracht wird immer die Augen verbinden. Die Brüder schleichen sich aus dem Gebäude und Dean ruft sofort Castiel an. Dieser will wissen was passiert ist, aber Dean meint es sei keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Sam, der eine Landkarte in einem Transporter finden konnte, kann ihren Aufenthaltsort auf den Rocky Mountain National Park in Colorado eingrenzen. Castiel soll sie an der Straße einsammeln, die durch den Park führt. Dean meint, er würde sie schon irgendwo finden. Als Sanchez und Camp etwas später den Gerichtsmediziner in einer Leichenkammer finden, setzen sie alles in Bewegung, um die Brüder wieder einzufangen. thumb|left|264pxCastiel wird von Mary abgeholt. Er meint, sie bräuchten Hilfe, um den genauen Ort zu finden, an dem sie Sam und Dean in dem großen Areal des Parks finden können und schlägt Rowena und Crowley vor, doch Mary ist dagegen. Also vereinbart Castiel schließlich ein Treffen mit den britischen “Men of Letters”. Von Mick und Mr. Ketch ist Mary allerdings auch nicht sonderlich angetan. Doch Castiel versichert ihr, dass die beiden ihre beste Chance sind, schließlich habe Mr. Ketch ihnen auch in der Lucifer-Sache geholfen. Die Briten sind überrascht, dass die Winchesters den Leibhaftigen selbst dingfest gemacht haben und sind einverstanden den beiden dabei zu helfen Sam und Dean zu suchen. Mary bleibt skeptisch, doch Mick versichert ihr, dass die britischen “Men of Letters” nur helfen wollen. Mary und Castiel geben schließlich Preis, dass die Brüder irgendwo im Rocky Mountain National Park sind. Mr. Ketch wird klar, dass die Brüder in einer inofiziellen Haftanstallt, die dort liegt, festgehalten wurden. Mick verspricht sich darum zu kümmern, Satelitenaufnahemen des Gebiets zu bekommen, in der Hoffnung die Winchesters zu finden. Mary und Castiel sind ob der den britsichen “Men of Letters” zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel beeindruckt. Sanchez und Camp konnten mit ihren Männern die Spur der Brüder aufnehmen und sind ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Sam und Dean können einen Soldat der Vorhut überwältigen und gelangen so an seine Waffe und sein Walkie-Talkie. Damit nimmt Dean mit Sanchez Verbindung auf und meint, auf dessen Drohung, dass sie in der Falle stecken, dass Sanchez und seine Männer diejenigen sein sollten, die sich Sorgen machen. Bevor die Dämmerung hereinbricht, finden die Winchesters eine verlassene Hütte und beginnen damit Fallen aufzustellen. Als es schließlich dunkel ist, erreichen die Soldaten die Hütte. Die Brüder schalten so lautlos wie möglich einen Soldaten nach dem anderen aus, ohne dabei jemanden zu töten. Sanchez selber tritt in eine Bärenfalle und Dean kann ihn leicht entwaffnen und wieder befreien. Camp schleicht sich von hinten an Dean heran, doch er wird von Sam gestellt und ebenfalls entwaffnet. Sam gibt schließlich die Wahrheit Preis. Der Präsident war vom Teufel besessen und sie haben ihn gerettet. Dean meint, sie sollten es sich drei Mal überlegen, ob sie sie weiter verfolgen, denn das Ergebnis würde das nächste Mal für sie genau so ernüchternd sein. Camp will wissen, wer die beiden sind. Sam erklärt, sie seien diejenigen, die die Welt gerettet haben und die Brüder lassen die Soldaten hinter sich. Als die Winchesters aus dem Wald heraus auf einen befahrbaren Waldweg treten, treffen sie auf Castiel und ihre Mutter. Angeführt von Mary gehen sie zu den Autos, die einige Meter weiter geparkt sind. Sam will wissen, wie sie sie so schnell finden konnten. Mary erklärt ihn, dess die britischen “Men of Letters” ihnen geholfen haben, just als diese und die Wagen in Sicht kommen. Das Aufeinandertreffen bleibt frostig, denn noch immer misstrauen die Brüder den Briten. Sam meint schließlich, dass sie schnellst möglichst das Weite suchen sollten, da die Soldaten sicher bald die zweite Garde ausschicken würde. Mr. Ketch ist überrascht, dass die Brüder Überlebende zurück gelassen haben. Dean verteidigt sich damit, dass es nur Soldaten gewesen seien, die ihre Befehle hatten. Mr. Ketch findet es dennoch unprofessionel. Mick meint sie würden sich darum kümmern. thumb|left|264pxAuf dem Heimweg kommt auf magische Weise Marys Auto zum Stillstand. Alle vier steigen aus und Billie, die Todesmaid erscheint. Dean und Sam sind nicht überrascht und klären Mary und Castiel über ihr Entkommen auf. Sie hätten es einfach nicht länger dort ausgehalten. Es gab für die keinen natürlichen Weg, um zu entkommen, also hat Dean Billie herbeigerufen. Sam und er haben einen Deal mit ihr geschlossen. Sie hat sie sterben lassen, um sie anschließend für ein letztes Mal wieder lebendig zu machen. Um Mitternacht jedoch müsse ein Winchester für immer im Nichts verschwinden. Mary versteht nicht wie ihre Jungs so einen Deal abschließen konnten. Dean meint, es wäre der einzige Ausweg gewesen. Die Haft war schlimmer als seine Zeit in der Hölle und auf diese Art könnte zumindest einer von ihnen weiter Gutes tun. Während Castiel meint, dass sie nicht sterben müssen, droht Billie ihnen Konsequenezen kosmischen Ausmaßes an, wenn der Deal nicht eingehalten wird. Billie will wissen, wen sie mitnehmen soll. Mary will sich selber opfern. Billie wäre damit einverstanden. Sam und Dean wollen ihre Mutter davon abbringen, doch Billie setzt sie außer Gefecht. Als Mary sich erschießen will, taucht Castiel hinter Billie auf und tötet sie mit seinem Engelsschwert. Dean kann nicht glauben, was Castiel getan hat, doch der verteidigt sich damit, dass die Welt jeden Winchester braucht, den sie kriegen kann und er nicht zulassen wird, dass einer von ihnen stirbt. In seinem Hotelzimmer sitzt Mick abermals an seiner magischen Schreibmaschine. Diesmal hat er bessere Neuigkeiten. Die Brüder seien wieder im Spiel, auch wenn Mr. Ketch sich um die losen Enden kümmern und die Verfolger der Winchesters töten musste. Außerdem konnte er erste Bande mit den amerikanischen Jägern, genauer gesagt mit Mary, knüpfen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Mary Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Billie *Mick Davies *Arthur Ketch *Rick Sanchez Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen *Sensenmänner Musik *'If You Want Blood (You Got It)' von AC/DC *'Ghost Town' von The Specials *'En el Cielo No Hay Cerveza' von Flaco Jimenez Trivia Galerie Promos Promo-Bilder Tumblr oj0lolkGwQ1roi2q9o6 500.jpg Supernatural-season-12-photos-66.jpg Tumblr oj0lolkGwQ1roi2q9o5 500.jpg Tumblr oj0lolkGwQ1roi2q9o4 500.jpg Tumblr oj0lolkGwQ1roi2q9o3 500.jpg Tumblr oj0lolkGwQ1roi2q9o1 500.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-47.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-37.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-27.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-118.jpg Siehe auch Quellen Jenny K. - myFanbase Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:Unvollständig